


A Night at the Luxe

by Infestation



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Allusions to cannibalism, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The author would like to apologize for this hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infestation/pseuds/Infestation
Summary: Dinner, dancing, and a room at The Ultra Luxe. A nonbinary merchant pleasures their beautiful Legion girlfriend.---Oscen and Merch are original characters belonging to myself and a friend. Not much point in reading this if you're not familiar with the characters.Written all in one go, so beware errors!





	A Night at the Luxe

**Author's Note:**

> You really do need to be in the know for some of this to make sense, but even if you're not, it's still two nominally female characters fucking, so whatever.

Merch watched Oscen glide across the floor, heels clicking, skirt fluttering, and swallowed the lump in their throat. She was a vision in red, cornsilk hair glossy under the lights of The Ultra Luxe, lipstick just the slightest bit smudged. The assassin paused at the door to their room, giving her merchant a playful wink. Then she vanished through the door, and Merch rushed to follow.

With the door locked behind them, it was no effort to pick the legionnaire up by her waist and press her against the wall. Hands in Merch's gelled hair pulled them into a messy kiss, lipstick smearing between lips, and they let out a helpless whimper. Oscen tasted like wine, and spices, and the familiar tang of seared human flesh.

The smaller woman wrapped her thighs around her nominally-female partner's hips, yanked on the handful of sun-bleached brunette hair in her hand to separate their mouthes. The waxy lipstick made the process sticky, lingering, lips clinging to lips. "Oh god... Merch... Merch. Bed." 

Breathes panted between them, hot, and Merch licked their lips. Licked Oscen's lips. Nodded and carried their lover to the bed that dominated the room. 

The blond squealed and laughed when they tossed her onto the bouncy mattress, kicked off her red heels, pulled the merchant down by the red tie around their throat. Kissed them, hard and wet and sticky. Wide hands and narrow hips pinned her to the bed, thigh rubbing between thighs. 

A hand, one finger short, dragged down over breast and belly to hike up a slinky red dress.

"O-Oscen... Can I..? _Can I?_ Please, please, fuck, pleaseplease _please_ -!" A hand pressed to damp red panties, pushed them aside, and fingers curled to rub the scarred remains of their first "gift" to her into soft flesh _just so._

"Fuck, yeah, yeah..!" 

Merch slid off the bed, no finesse and all eagerness, down on their knees. Legs locked around their head. They nipped at delicate inner thighs, open mouth kisses smearing Oscen's lipstick back on her own skin. 

Pressed their lips to wet silk, panting. Nosed at it and inhaled, moaned at the scent of arousal. "Oh, princess, you smell so _good_..." Thighs tightened around their head, and they groaned against the scrap of fabric blocking Oscen's pussy.

The panties were pulled aside, and a greedy tongue dragged through thick lips and wet, fleshy folds. Merch pressed their thumb to the button of Oscen's clit, rubbed it in slow circles. Thrust their tongue against the roof of her cunt. 

A hand grabbed their hair, tugged, made them raise their eyes to the twitching belly, heaving chest, heated eyes of their girlfriend. "Sweetheart - oh god - Merch, keep your eyes on me!"

Oscen had one hand under the sagging strap of her dress, teased one hardened nipple, panted as she twisted it for her lover's appreciation. Pulled on it slowly, watching Merch's eyes focus on the tormented flesh. 

The breast bounced when she suddenly let go, skin snapping back into shape, and Merch let out their breath as a smitten gasp of "Princess..."

Suddenly clothes were too much to bear, the need for skin on skin overwhelming. Expensive cottons and silks were discarded on the floor, shaking hands pulling, ripping, until sweat-dampened skin was exposed. There would be other opportunities to make undressing an erotic affair. For now, fast was better.

And then they were exposed to each other. Rough skin and puckered scars and every other mark of hard living after the end of the world. A moment of wandering eyes, and then Merch was slowly pressing Oscen into the mattress. Kissing her stained lips. Cupping her soft breasts. "Love... Let me how worship you..." 

"Sweetheart..." A thick thigh was pressed between the Legionnaires legs, hard muscle rubbing her dripping pussy. She gasped, threw her head back. "Yes! Oh yeah, just like that..!"

Small hands grabbed the merchant's hips, forcing them together harder, faster, nails digging into flesh. Blood dripped down straining thighs and soaked into the bed, unnoticed.

"Oscen..!" Merch ground their own needy cunt against their lover's hip, pressing their panting mouth to her sweat-beaded forehead. "Princess, fuck! Cruel goddess, _please!_ "

The pace increased, eyes clenched, back muscles bunched and smoothed with desperate thrusts. 

A sudden sharp pain, teeth sinking into a dangling breast, and the Merchant was done. Trembling and whining into their lover's sweat-drenched hair as they came.

Merch panted, green eyes meeting gold, and pulled up a tired smile for their not-yet-satisfied girlfriend. They slid boneless down her body, hot and slick and shaking with need. Licked their own juices from the jut of her hip even as their hands continued down.

Two fingers of one hand sank into the twitching pussy easily, and twisted. Found the spongy-soft patch of flesh that had Oscen almost jumping with pleasure. The other hand teased her swollen clitoris, pinching, squeezing the engorged fleshy nub until her hips were jerking with the combined stimulation.

Close to the edge as she was, it didn't take long.

"Merch! Fuck, yes yes _yesssss~!_ " Oscen wailed as her lover finally wrung that peak of pleasure from her trembling body, crushing the grinning fool between her thighs as it washed over her.

It took a few moments for breathing to slow, for locked muscles to loosen, for the pair to crawl under the rumpled blankets and curl up together in a satisfied knot.

Oscen still had makeup smeared across her face, and across Merch's face, and the sheets. They were both sweaty, a bit sticky, their hair crusted with salt and other things. They would have a bath, clean off the mess and pick up their clothes, in a little while.

For now, they just laid together and traded gentle, sticky kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this all in one go...


End file.
